Lily&James : sentimientos
by springdreams
Summary: Porque cuando el amor está de por medio, se siente cualquier cosa. Pequeñas viñetas; celos, asco adicción, ternura, respeto, distracción, diversión, furia
1. Celos

Hola! Después de haber estado desaparecida algún tiempo de fanfiction, acá les traigo algunas historias cortitas entre James y Lily. Últimamente tengo una clase de obseción con esta pareja, jaja, ya se me va a pasar. ¡Disfruten y dejen reviews!

Celos

Lily Evans no era una chica como las demás. Es decir, ¿que tenían sus amigas en la cabeza?

Solo podían pensar en chicos, chicos y chicos. Este no me habla, el otro no me quiere, este me persigue...

Cada vez que empezaban a hablar del temita, la pelirroja se enfrascaba en la lectura de alguno de sus libros. O simplemente pensaba en otra cosa.

Pero desde que Dumbledore tuvo la maldita idea de organizar un estúpido baile de navidad, el tiempo que las chicas pasaban hablando del tema se había por lo menos triplicado.

Lily no tenía pensado ir con nadie. Ni siquiera con ÉL.

Dejemos esto claro : ella realmente NO quería estar involucrada en ese estúpido baile. Le alcanzaba quedarse sentada mirando.

Pero ÉL lograba de alguna forma meterse en su mente. En sus pensamientos. Lograba que ella lo recordara en cada canción que escuchaba. En cada cosa que leía.

Y para peor, ÉL ya la había invitado. Y ella, obviamente, le dijo que no. Y lo insultó, como de costumbre.

_-Antes de bailar contigo, bailo con un elfo doméstico, Potter._

Segundos después de haber dicho eso se arrepintió drásticamente. ¿Acaso no era el sueño de su vida estar bailando con James Potter, en medio de todo el colegio? ¿Que esas estúpidas perras murmuraran celosas,porque ÉL, James Potter, el chico más lindo de Hogwarts solo quería a Lily Evans? ¿Que en medio de la noche se dieran un beso interminable que acabara con sonrisas de parte de los dos?

Lily Evans pensaba que el mundo estaba en su contra. James solía invitarla a salir aunque sea tres veces por semana. Le mandaba regalos, la corría por los pasillos...Todo eso hasta el año pasado, claro. Pero este año él había cambiado. La saludaba sonriente todos los días (ella solo lo esquivaba), bromeaba con ella...Pero Lily solo podía enrojecer y asintir con la cabeza procurando que él no la mire y note el color de sus mejillas.

Obviamente, los sentimientos hacia James habían cambiado. Y mucho. Pero...¿Cómo decírselo? ¿Cómo demostrárselo?

o-o-o-o-o

De repente Dumbledore, vestido con su traje de gala verde y rojo, a compás con los colores navideños, se levantó aplaudió dos veces, y las luces se apagaron. Empezó a sonar una música suave y los más valientes empezaron a acercarse a la pista de baile.

Vio a su amiga Mary con ese chico Frank Longbottom, a Sirius que estaba rodeado por cinco chicas, Remus que seguía sentado hablando con su 'futura novia' (o al menos así la llamaba Lily, era cuestión de tiempo para que acaben juntos).

Pero la persona que buscaba no apareció. No estaba bailando. ¿Dónde estaba?

_-¡MALDITA PERRA! -_ pensó Lily al ver a la chica rubia que estaba sentada sobre James sonriendo y con cara de idiota. James también le sonreía, exageradamente para el gusto de Lily.

De repente la chica se levantó, y Lily se puso feliz pensando que su tortura acababa. Pero la tortura ni siquiera había empezado.

La rubia le tendió una mano a James y el aceptó. ACEPTÓ. - Lily sintió ganas de acuchillarla.

Y ahí estaban. Bailando. ¿BAILANDO?. Ella se estaba FROTANDO en él.

El no parecía rechazarla mucho. Y Lily súbitamente quiso salir corriendo a su habitación.

-¡Contrólate- Se dijo a ella misma – Es solo una rubia…¡PROSTITUTA! ¿QUÉ HACE TAN CERCA DE ÉL? ¿Y POR QUÉ SE ACERCA ASÍ…? oh.

James y la chica se estaban besando. Y Lily sintió que el corazón se le partía en dos. Y sin poder controlarlo, un sentimiento raro que nunca había sentido antes la invadió completamente. Furia, miedo, ganas de matarla y morirse al mismo tiempo. Celos.

NUNCA había sentido tantos celos antes. Ni cuando a Petunia le compraron una bicicleta nueva. Ni cuando en quinto año todas sus amigas tenían novio menos ella.

Esto no podía compararse a nada.

-Lily! Te ves hermosa – Su amigo Remus había aparecido de la nada, o tal vez ya estaba junto a ella hace bastante. Quien sabe.

-Gracias – dijo ella fingiendo una sonrisa.

-¿Bailas?

Y Lily aceptó, tal vez intentando olvidar sus ganas de llorar o de morir, aunque sabía que en el fondo, era imposible.


	2. Asco

Lily se encontraba en la sala común, frente a la chimenea terminando su redacción de historia. Aunque en su mente cruzaban muchísimas cosas, ninguna tenía que ver con la rebelión de los duendes y los primeros magos importantes del siglo XIX.  
En realidad, estaba pensando en otra cosa. Para ser sinceros, en alguien. Y ese alguien se llamaba James. James Potter. _Y tiene los ojos más profundos, el pelo mas despeinado del mundo, un físico malditamente espectacular, ni hablar de su sonrisa y esos dientes blancos y derechos. O cuando se ríe que se le hacen dos hoyuelos en las mejillas y entrecierra los ojos. O en esa ocasión que me tiró un tintero lleno encima y puso cara de preocupado y agitó la varita y limpió todo y me pidió perdón con los ojos llenos de vergüenza. O cuando una niña de primero lloraba porque había visto un therstal y se había asustado y el fue corriendo a consolarla y a explicarle que también podía verlos, que no estaba loca. O cuando … -_

-¡Lily! ¿Sigues escribiendo esa estúpida redacción? Ya llenaste tres pergaminos.

Lily sacudió la cabeza asustada por el grito de su amiga y se dio cuenta de que tenía razón, ya había llenado más de lo pedido por el profesor.

-Oh…Me distraje – se excuso la pelirroja algo avergonzada.

Su amiga Alice rió, ya estaba acostumbrada a que Lily haga más tarea de la indicada o que se 'distrajera' pensando en…

-No importa, Lily. Vamos afuera ¡empezó a nevar! Se está por armar la mayor guerra de nieve que haya tenido Hogwarts.

Lily hizo una mueca de descontento. No le gustaba la idea de que la llenar de nieve, además, ella era prefecta y tenía claro que esas peleas estaban prohibidas. Pero no quería desilusionar a Alice, así que aceptó.

Las griffyndor se encaminaron hacia los terrenos, hablando (en realidad, Alice hablaba, Lily solo simulaba escuchar aun inmersa en sus pensamientos).

Pero un pasillo lleno de chicas les impidió seguir caminando. Todas gritaban emocionadas y se empujaban unas a otras.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Lily.

-No sé – dijo Alice confundida.

Lily se abrió paso entre algunas chicas hasta llegar a la primera fila, y lo que vio no le gustó en lo más mínimo.

Un mural con bastantes fotos de James, James sonriente, en una escoba capturando la snitch, una con Sirius…

-A ver, a ver, soy prefecta – murmuró Lily - ¡Silencio un segundo, por favor!

Debió haber gritado demasiado fuerte, porque todas las chicas se callaron y la miraron de mala forma.

-¿Qué es esto? – inquirió Lily desafiante a la chica que estaba delante de todo sobre un estrado y que llevaba una remera con una foto de la cara de James y las palabras 'Sex Simbol' grabadas en distintos colores.

-¡Un nuevo miembro! – exclamó la chica con voz chillona - ¡Bienvenida al club de fans de James!

Le entregó a Lily una especie de chapita que decía J.P.W.L.Y.

-'James Potter We Love You' – explicó la chica al ver a Lily intentando descifrar las letras.

-Todos los clubes del colegio deben estar registrados y permitidos por las autoridades – le dijo Lily fríamente. –Soy prefecta – agregó al ver que la chica la miraba de forma extraña.

-¡Ah! …Bueno, entonces lo registraremos.

-A ver si entendí bien – Lily comenzó a enfurecerse – ¿Es un club para las amantes de James Potter?

-Aja – asintió sonriente la chica.

-¿Y que es EXACTAMENTE lo que hacen en el club? ¿Sonreír como idiotas cada vez que ven una foto de él? –

-Disculpe señorita prefecta, no todas de nosotras somos tan insensibles como usted – dijo otra chica que estaba haciendo fila.

-¿A que te refieres con insensible? – Lily sacó su varita al ver que varias de las otras chicas ya habían sacado la suya.

Una rubia que Lily reconoció como Sara, se puso en el medio de todas y gritó -¡Esta es Lily Evans! ¡La idiota a la que persigue James!

Todas las demás soltaron gritos de sorpresa.

-No soy ninguna idiota – exclamó ella cada vez más enojada – Y voy a cerrar este club, no es legal.

Entonces Lily escuchó una voz que hizo que el corazón le latiera cada vez más rápido.

-¿Por qué vas a cerrar mi club, Evans? ¿Estás celosa? – James había aparecido de alguna parte, llevaba ropa muggle (unos jeans y una remera negra que constrataba con el cabello despeinado y los dientes blancos que mostraba en una sonrisa). A su lado, (para variar) se encontraba Sirius.

-Porque es ilegal, Potter. Y no, no estoy celosa.

-Oh, que decepción – dijo el poniendo cara de triste.

-Si, que decepción. Ahora si me permiten , voy a avisar a el director.

-Evans, eres aguafiestas – Dijo Sirius – A ti también te gustaría que unos chicos hagan un club de fans de Amamos a Lily Evans.

-Suerte que no existe – añadió James – ya estarían todos muertos.

Lily no sabía si correr y darle un beso que lo dejara sin aliento o si insultarlo.  
Obviamente y como era una cobarde, hizo lo segundo.

-Si yo tuviera un club de fans, serían chicos inteligentes, no estas niñas que no se como te encuentran lindo de alguna forma.

Las chicas soltaron gritos de exclamación y James se quedó mudo.

-¿Eres la reina del hielo, Evans? – preguntó él – Me estoy declarando en frente tuyo y solo me insultas. ¿Tienes sentimientos?

Las fans soltaron gritos de apoyo a James, en realidad a lo que había dicho de Lily.

-Ja, claro que tengo sentimientos Potter. Por ti, por ejemplo, siento algo de cuatro letras que empieza con A.

-Amor – dijo el fanfarrón.

-No. ASCO.

Sirius se destornilló de la risa al lado de James, que no pudo ocultar su cara de desilución.

-Como quieras, Lily – sentenció el morocho – pero se que algún día vamos a terminar juntos.

-Si, James, cuando Mcgonagall empiece a salir con Filch. Hasta luego.

Lily se dio vuelta orgullosa, oscilando su cabellera roja que le robaba a los chicos varios suspiros, James, en vez de deprimirse, sonreía cada vez más. Sabía que, en algúna parte, Lily sentía algo más que asco por él.


	3. Adicción

Momentos adicción.

La sala común de Gryffindor se hallaba aburridamente vacía esa noche; y se debía a que más de la mitad de los alumnos se habían ido por las vacaciones de navidad. Lily siempre regresaba a casa, pero este año Petunia cumplía los 18 y como regalo sus padres habían prometido viajar con ella; y eso estaban haciendo ahora. Aunque sus padres consideraban que Lily ya era lo suficiente madura para quedarse sola en la casa (estaba en séptimo año de Hogwarts), ella prefirió quedarse en el castillo. En realidad al principio había dudado de volver, pero, para variar, ÉL la había hecho cambiar de opinión. Y justamente, a ÉL era el que estaba esperando ahora. ¿Cuánto podía durar ese maldito entrenamiento de Quidditch?. Se había ido unas cuantas horas antes…

Además que el equipo ni siquiera estaba completo, pero James Potter nunca iba a rechazar la oportunidad de un campo de Quidditch vacío, aunque fueran solo él, y tres personas más.

Lily bostezó por décima vez en lo que iba de la noche, y se recostó un poco más en el sofá en frente de la chimenea, viendo el fuego arder. Ya había terminado el día anterior toda la tarea que le habían dado para las vacaciones, ya había visitado a Hagrid, ya había escrito cartas para sus padres… ¿Qué más quedaba por hacer?. Estar con él algún tiempo, claro. Porque James 'la persona más ocupada del mundo' Potter, nunca tenía un rato libre. Si no era el Quidditch, eran los millones de castigos que tenía que cumplir con Sirius, o sus tareas de premio anual, o estudiar, o quién sabe que más.

Lily ya se sabía todos sus horarios de memoria, porque eran los mismo que tenía ella, los dos iban a ser Aurors. Aunque se sentaba con él en las clases, no alcanzaba. A ella le faltaba otra cosa. Hablar, reirse, caminar por ahí, escaparse con él por las noches… O por qué no, besarse.

Esta última actividad estaba preocupando severamente a Lily últimamente. Es decir, antes de que sean novios, había escuchado por miles de chicas diferentes elogios hacia la manera de besar de James Potter, y nunca había prestado atención, ¿para qué? Ellos nunca iban a ser nada. Pero desde aquel primer beso escondidos en los terrenos, y los otros miles que se habían dado, a Lily se le había generado una especie de **adicción**. Sí, adicción.

Si pudiera besarlo todo el tiempo, lo haría. Y lo consideraba algo totalmente normal. Porque lo amaba, era su novio, y ¡Merlín! Esos músculos, producto de las horas en escoba, y las gafas que acentuaban esa mirada sexy y juguetona, y ese pelo negro despeinado … James Potter **estaba bueno. **

Y eso nadie podía negarlo. No por nada miles de chicas se quedaban embobadas mirándolo cada vez que pasaba por los pasillos, tenía su propio club de fans, y miles de citas para San Valentín. En más de una ocasión Lily tuvo que contenerse para no ahorcar a una que otra idiota que miraba desde **demasiado cerca**.

Pero cuando recordaba que eran novios y que James no dudaba ni un poco de que se fueran a vivir juntos cuando termine este año y que estuvieran en la Academia juntos, se calmaba bastante.

Y de repente, el corazón de Lily empezó a latir más fuerte que nunca. Obviamente lo había visto entrar. Sonriente, lleno de barro , más despeinado que nunca y con las gafas torcidas y ojeras marcadas. Pero a ella no le importó y se lanzó a besarlo casi sin contenerse. Y fue un beso 'especial', de esos que implican caricias y tal vez algo más. Y cuando se separaron Lily ya quería pegarse a él de nuevo, pero claro, el idiota se estaba riendo, como siempre que terminaban de besarse.

- ¡Señorita Evans, contrólese! – replicó James sonriente.

Lily tenía ganas de contestarle que el tampoco se contendría si fuera ella y lo viese entrar así, tan malditamente sexy (aunque el no se hubiese dado cuenta, probablemente y aunque Lily era la única que lo podía encontrar sexy lleno de barro), pero no habló.

Solo le sonrió radiante y se sentaron juntos, a contarse todo lo que no se habían contado en los últimos días… y a seguir besándose, claro.


	4. Ternura

Momentos ternura

Todos me habían dicho que ciertamente séptimo año en Hogwarts era terrible. Y ni pensar si eres premio anual, tienes materias extra, te ofreciste a tutorear a varios de tus compañeros en varias materias y además de todo, tienes una vida, tu propia vida. Obviamente, yo, Lily Evans había cometido el mismo error de siempre : pensar que era invulnerable e invencible. Estaba exhausta, agotada, harta, y muchos más adjetivos despectivos que flotan en mi cabeza.  
¿Lo peor? RECIÉN ESTABAMOS EN LA PRIMER SEMANA DE CLASES.

¿Sobreviviré para fin de año? … Quién sabe.

El asunto es que esa tarde estaba tirada en la sala común, exactamente en mi silla favorita junto a los trofeos. Una voz dentro mío insistía '_Lily, redacción de historia de la magia_'. Otra le decía que se calle. Encima había tenido un día terrible. Me levanté con dolor de cabeza, el idiota de Black me volcó jugo de calabaza en la túnica mientras desayunábamos, y subiendo a la clase de encantamientos me tropecé con un escalón falso cerca de unas idiotas de Slytherin que lo encontraron lo más divertido del mundo. Para peor, ahora debía hacer esa estúpida redacción. O pensar en una excusa lo bastante buena como para no hacerla.

La gente caminaba por la sala común, se reían, bajaban, subían… Quería ahorcarlos a todos. Este mal humor infernal no podía durarme por siempre. No, no podía. Hoy le grité a Remus solo porque me dijo 'Buen día'. Él sabe que algo anda mal. Yo también se que lo que me tiene asi no es solo estar muy ocupada. Hay una persona responsable de todos mis males, aunque no quiera admitirlo. Es hombre, de cabello negro y ojos raros color miel. Tiene mi edad, va a Gryffindor y se sienta conmigo en pociones. Y juega demasiado bien a el estúpido Quidditch. Y lo odio completamente. Y… y…. quiero que desaparezca bajo esa estúpida capa invisible. El y su imbecil novia. Si, su novia, una tonta de Hufflepuff rubia y con unos pechos en los que pone poción infladora cada mañana (es decir, no pueden ser TAN grandes). Creo que ÉL ni siquiera sabe su apellido. NUNCA los vi hablando, solo besuqueandose como si se fueran a morir si pararan algún momento. Es que a los dos les conviene estar juntos. A él porque la chica es deseada por todo Hogwarts. Lástima que sus admiradores no distingues los pechos falsos de los normales, pero yo sí. Toda chica puede hacerlo.  
A ella le conviene estar con él, por el simple hecho de que es James Potter. Y al estar con él se está arriesgando totalmente, ya que ahora todas las idiotas de este maldito colegio la odian. Y lamentablemente, me incluyo.

Hace unos meses no entendía como todas las chicas se deprimían cuando James estaba 'de novio' (aclaración: la relación más larga en la que estuvo fue de un mes, solo porque ella estaba en la enfermería inconciente y no tuvo tiempo para cortarle). James está 'de novio' aunque sea dos o tres veces por mes. La afortunada suele ser una idiota que se cruzó en su camino cuando el estaba aburrido. Lo que ellas (pobres) no saben y yo sí, porque Remus me lo contó, es que James y Sirius en realidad salen con tantas chicas como parte de un juego. Si, el que sale con más por año, gana. Por ahora Sirius va ganando por mucho. El solo estuvo en una relación por una semana y media. No entiendo como a las chicas no les molesta sentirse usadas, es decir, empiezan el lunes y para el viernes están llorando por los rincones porque 'el amor de sus vidas las dejó'. Y sus tontas amigas van a consolarlas, mientras se alegran porque ahora ellas tienen una oportunidad de salir con alguno de esos dos rompecorazones.  
Sirius nunca me interesó, en absoluto. Me parece idiota, inmaduro y no pegamos ni con cola. Aunque me invitó a salir un par de veces (todas rechazadas por mí y canceladas por él cuando James amenazó con cortarle el cuello).

Ah, si, pequeño detalle. James estuvo 'enamorado' de mi por 6 largos años. Y justo cuando a mi me empieza a gustar…bah, cuando siento algo por el… algo mínimo, eh, ni siquiera un poco…bueno, en fin, cuando me vuelvo total y completamente LOCA por él, James se olvida que existo. Así de simple. Solo me saluda, supongo que por educación y las veces que hablamos son porque me pide ayuda en encantamientos (es pésimo en encantamientos, y debo decir que yo soy bastante buena). La vida es injusta…

Cuando alzo la cabeza, me doy cuenta de que la sala está completamente vacía, ¿cuánto tiempo estuvo pensando? Entonces, escucho voces y pasos por las escaleras, los únicos que llegan a esta hora son los merodeadores.  
Pero el grupo que viene es el más extraño que he visto en mi vida. Está encabezado por James. De la mano derecha lleva a una chica que reconocí de primer año, que, según los gestos de su cara, está aterrada. Detrás de ellos va un elfo doméstico cargando una bandeja con dos tazas de té y unos pastelitos. Y por último cerrando el grupo va Lupin cargado de libros.

Me incorporo con curiosidad cuando James le dice a la chica que se siente y a Lupin que apoye los libros en alguna mesa. Se colocan los cuatro (incluyendo al pobre elfo que tampoco parece entender nada) en una mesa justo a mi izquierda.

-Bueno… ¿cómo me dijiste que te llamas? – le pregunta James a la chica que mira asustada en todas direcciones.

El elfo les sirve el té y los pasteles.

-Na…Nataly – contesta ella, con la voz temblándole.

James sonrie y le da la mano.

-Soy James, y soy premio anual. Eso significa que estoy para ayudar y para mantener el orden dentro de los alumnos. Te ví llorando en un rincón y les pregunté a unos amigos tuyos que sucedía… Y me dijeron que le temías a esto. – James señaló al pobre elfo que miraba confundido.

Nataly tragó saliva.

Lupin soltó una risita y recordó - : A mí también me sucedía, siempre me dieron miedo cuando era mas chico…

James también rio

-Para eso te traje, Moony. Mira, Nataly, estos son elfos domésticos. ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste quién hace las camas cuando estamos en clase o quién prepara esas cenas tan deliciosas?

Ella mirá al elfo estudiándolo lentamente y niega con la cabeza.

-Explícale, Buffy. – Pide James.

El elfo se aclara la garganta

-¡Ah, si, señorita! Nosotros los elfos domésticos estamos aquí para hacer los labores de Hogwarts, como limpiar y cocinar. No salimos mucho de las cocinas durante el día. ¿Nunca había visto un elfo doméstico antes? ¿Acaso es usted hija de Muggles?

Nataly asiente.

-¡Ah, claro! Bueno, a veces también trabajamos en casas de magos que nos contratan.

James sonríe de nuevo y se dirige a la chica, que ya no parece tan asustada.

-¿Ves? No hacen nada. Mira, la chica que está sentada ahí al fondo también es hija de muggles – y me señala a mí.

James me acerca una silla y me indica que me siente.

Lupin me saluda con un gesto en la cabeza, y le sonrío.

-Si, yo también soy hija de muggles. Fue muy raro recibir mi carta, pero una vez que te acostumbras a Hogwarts y encuentras tus amigos, va a ser como tu hogar.

-Ya lo sé, tengo varios amigos. Es que a veces suceden cosas raras en este lugar… y muchas veces mis amigos hablan de cosas que no entiendo.

James se le arrima un poco más y le dice dulcemente

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

Así pasamos unos minutos hablándo de Quidditch, therstalls, Squibs y algunos otros asuntos mágicos.

Nataly se va satisfecha después de despedirse tímidamente y el elfo vuelve a las cocinas, sin antes hacerle una reverencia a James y decirle que lo espera cuando tenga hambre.

Lupin también anuncia que va a dormir, y lamentablemente, James lo sigue.

Vuelvo a mi asiento reflexionando un poco, ¿cuándo había visto a James ser así con los de primer año? Cuando estábamos en quinto, el y Sirius, los solían asustar con Peeves o inventarles cosas.

Pero al parecer, que Dumbledore lo haya nombrado premio anual junto conmigo, lo había hecho madurar bastante.  
Sentí celos de Nataly, que había recibido varias sonrisas durante la noche de James, o de Lupin, que podía estar con él todo el tiempo sin tener que sonrojarse.

Sentí odio hacia James, por haberme mostrado ese lado tierno… y hacer que, lentamente, cada vez me enamore más de él.

Puaj, maldito amor.


	5. Respeto

Momentos respeto

Gryffindor había ganado la copa de Quidditch. Aleluya, gloria a Merlín. Eso significa una semana de festejos, burlas a los de Slytherin (para variar…) y una super fiesta, organizada obviamente por James Potter y Sirius Black, o mejor conocidos como 'el dúo dinámico'. La 'fiesta' consiste en un montón de chicas bellas de otras casas infiltradas en la sala común de Gryffindor, con la menos cantidad de ropa posible, (porque cuando Black estaba involucrado con alguna chica, generalmente ella siempre llevaba poca ropa), banderas y dibujos adornando y haciendo estruendo, música a todo volumen, y como siempre, alcohol, conseguido ilegalmente (no hace falta aclarar por quienes…)

En el festejo usualmente podía verse a Peter Pettigrew siguiendo a Sirius (como siempre), festejando cada una de sus bromas y felicitandolo por cada chica que besaba, es decir como veinte veces por noche.

En cambio, Remus Lupin solía estar junto a Lily Evans, ambos parados en alguna esquina con mirada de desaprobación confiscando objetos ilegales o acompañando a la enfermería a los que había bebido demasiado. Pero esta vez, esto había cambiado, y la que debía ir a la enfermería a causa de la terrible borrachera que tenía era Lily. Nadie podía creerlo; ¿Lily Evans, premio anual, prefecta, chica diez, promedio más alto pociones, BORRACHA?

Y el que menos podía creerlo, era James.

-¿Cómo? – le preguntó suspicaz a Mary Mcdonald, una de sus amigas.

Ella se encogió de hombros

-Estabamos haciendo una competencia para ver quién bebía más vasitos de tequila, ¡Lily solo bebió tres!

James rio entredientes, con razón se puso así tan rápido. Sirius y el podían tomarse hasta diez vasitos, ya que estaban acostumbrados a sus usuales escapadas nocturnas a Cabeza de Puerco. Si estaban en una buena noche, tal vez llegaban hasta doce o trece.

Lily estaba ahora sentada en una de las bancas frente a la chimenea rodeada de algunos chicos, o 'aprovechadores' como prefería decirles James.

Llegó rápidamente junto a ellos, y no necesitó siquiera hablar después de echarles una mirada de esas que dicen claramente 'LILY EVANS ES MIA Y SOLO MIA'.

Porque en realidad, todo Hogwarts sabía que Lily era 'propiedad privada' (menos ella, claro).

Los chicos se esfumaron rápidamente buscando alguna otra víctima, y James se sentó en la banca de al lado.

-¿Asi que borracha, eh?

Lily giró la cabeza y lo miró tontamente.

-No estoy… borracha – dijo entre risitas.

-Quién lo hubiese imaginado, Evans, ¿no deberías ser un ejemplo para los alumnos?

-¡Potter, te digo que no estoy… borr… eso, me entiendes! – contestó entre hipos y más risitas.

-Deberías ir a acostarte, o el dolor de cabeza mañana será terrible Lily… Recuerdo mi primera borrachera con Sirius, pero fue hace unos años atrás… ¡Eramos inexpertos!

Ella lo miró haciendole pucherito con la boca y cruzandose de brazos ofendida.

-¿No me quieres? ¿Me mandas a dormir?

(N/A : pensamientos de James en cursiva)

_A ver, Jimbo, tranquilo, respira, uno dos… ¡NO PUEDO! Lily Evans está totalmente borracha y recriminándote que no quieres estar con ella… Calma, tómatelo con cal…-_

-¿Qué sugieres Evans? – _Lo siento mente, pero estas oportunidades no se desperdician._

Ella arrastró su banqueta en frente de él y lo miró a los ojos.

-No se, Potter, pero ¿te dije que hoy luces mejor que nunca?

_Mierda, mierda y mierda. Analicemos las opciones vigentes;_

_a) Estar con Lily, besarla, tocarla, y tal vez algo más, como siempre quise y voy a querer en mi patética vida,_

_b)Conquistarla y convencerla de que aceptó salir conmigo y cuando ella lo nigue mañana, llorar falsamente alegando que me rompió el corazón_

_c)… cuidarla hasta que se duerma y llevarla a su habitación como si nada hubiese sucedido._

_La opción A es malvada, la B es cursi… y la C es la correcta. Malditos sentimientos de culpa y todas esas cosas. La vida es dura, James._

-Lily, no voy a hacer nada contigo en este estado. Vamos, te acompaño hasta la puerta de tu habitación.

Pero Evans era una Gryffindor, y borracha o no, siempre conseguiría lo que quiere. Así que se levantó, pero en vez de ir a su habitación… se sentó encima de James.

_¡Ella se lo está buscando, de verdad lo quiere! Auch, Lily, no te sientes ahí…no… no me acaricies el cabello así, ¿por qué me lo haces tan dificil? ¡No, el cuello no…!-_

-No me quieres, Potter, no me quieres – y Lily estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

_¿Quién entiende a las mujeres? Cuando los chicos y yo nos emborrachamos, acabamos tirados en el piso riendo y tal vez en boxers, pero todas las mujeres lloran…_

-Lily, si te quiero pero no me voy a aprovechar… Mañana cuando estés sobria hacemos todo lo que quieras – _Nunca pero nunca pensé que podría decir algo asi, merlín, el mundo me odia._

-¡Nadie me quiere! Ni mi hermana, ni mis amigas, ni tu!

-¡Yo si te quiero! Pero si hago algo, mañana no puedo soportar que me persigas y me pegues por haberme 'aprovechado' sin ni siquiera escuchar que tu eras la que se tiraba encima mío…

-Mañana, mañana es otro día… Hablemos de ahora.

_Mierda, ¿como puede estar su cara tan cerca de la mía…? Esta chica es terrible. Seis años rechazandome, y ahora se me tira encima borracha. Un beso… un beso no va a matar a nadie… Esta bien, se va a enfadar mañana, y mucho, pero siempre se enfada conmigo. No, James, no._

James se levantó firmemente, con ella en brazos, quejándose, y fue hasta donde estaba Mary con Alice, otra amiga de Lily.

-Chicas, acompáñenla hasta su habitación…-

-¡No quiero, James, quiero besarte! – gritaba Lily caprichosa.

_Me odio, la odio, me odio, la odio mas a ella._

James depositó a Lily con cuidado en el piso y sus amigas se la llevaron a la habitación.

xxx

-¿Ja, Bambi, intentas decirme que Evans suplicó por un beso tuyo anoche? – Sirius recién se levantaba, después de las escasas tres horas que habían dormido. Tenía las ojeras marcadas más que de costumbre y no paraba de bostezar.

James, en cambio, a pesar de haber dormido el mismo tiempo que Sirius, estaba radiante y exaltado. Los ojos le brillaban y no paraba de hablar y moverse ni un segundo

-¡Canuto, te lo juro! Pero estaba demasiado borracha… No quise aprovecharme, aunque estuve a muy poco…

Sirius lo miró despectivamente

-Jimmy, tratas demasiado bien a las chicas. ¿Sabes con cuántas estuve anoche? Calculémos, veinte. ¿Sabes cuantas estaban sobrias? NINGUNA.

James lo miró ofendido.

-Lily no es una 'chica'. Lily es mi amor de la vida, deberías saberlo Canuto.

-¿Saberlo? Es de lo único que hablas además de Quidditch – se mofó Sirius.

_No lo mato porque estoy de muy buen humor._

Y los dos Gryffindor bajaron últimos, porque Peter y Remus ya estaban sentados desayunando. James y Sirius también ocuparon sus respectivos asientos, y se pusieron a charlar de cualquier cosa, cuando James sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro

_LILY_

-James…Buen día. ¿Podemos hablar?.

James se levantó rápidisimo (no sin antes echarle a Sirius una mirada de 'TE LO DIJE, CANUTO') y acompañó a Lily a los terrenos.

Caminaron hasta el árbol del lago, o así lo llamaban en Hogwarts, ese que era usado por miles de alumnos como sombra en los días de calor.

Lily se apoyó en el árbol y suspiró antes de decir;

-Gracias.

_¿Gracias?_

-¿…Por qué? – Preguntó él confundido.

-Alice y Mary me contaron todo lo de anoche… Que bebí mucho, y… intenté 'acosarte' o eso dijeron ellas entre risas.

_Acosarme es poco, Evans. _

-Ah, si, algo así – contestó James entre risitas – Tuve que ser muuuuy fuerte para no dejarme acosar – dijo el secándose lágrimas de mentira.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? – preguntó ella sin poder evitar la curiosidad.

-Bueno… en principio, por **respeto.** Y también porque no me gustaría que mi primer beso con Lily Evans sea ante su voluntad. Ah, y porque tampoco quiero pasar una semana enfermería después de tus golpes. Porque tampoco me hubiese beneficiado a mí, Lily, en ningún aspecto.

Ella lo miró sin poder evitar sonreir durante todo su monólogo… y se acercó un poco más.

-Bueno… Por ser paciente y respetarme, tienes una recompensa.

-¿Ah si? - _Interesante._

_¿¿¿¿¿¿????? ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!! LILY EVANS ME ESTÁ BESANDO. OH, SI , OH SI._

Lily se había _colgado _(literlamente) del cuello de James, al que agarró totalmente desprevenido.

_Merlín, como besa esta chica. Lo que Evans tiene de santita, yo lo tengo de … no sé, elfo doméstico. Me esta volviendo L-O-C-O. James, valió la pena esperar, eres el más inteligente, yeah. Evans está muerta por ti… ¿Por qué deja de besarme tan rápido…?_

Se miraron, James sonriente y con el ego al 1000% y Lily tal vez algo avergonzada, pero no se podía ver ni una pizca de arrepentimiento en esos ojos verdes que deleitaban a varios.

-¿Lily Evans-Potter, quieres salir conmigo?

Y ella rió, asintiendo, tal vez por el sobrenombre que le había puesto James, tal vez por la felicidad de al fin salir con él, o la euforia del primer amor y todas esas cosas en las que empezaba a creer desde ese mismo instante. El amor existía, y estaba parado en frente de ella con la corbata torcida y una sonrisa sexy.


	6. Distracción

**Hello! ¿Todo bien? Acá les traigo un cap nuevo, por supuesto James&Lily. Se agradecen infinitamente los reviews, aunque sea opinen! Gracias a Evasis por comentar siempre. Suerte y disfruten.**

**Momentos distracción**

-Potter, es la segunda prueba que repruebas en el trimestre – refunfuñó McGonagall al entregarle la hoja de papel con una gran **I **de Insatisfactorio arriba.

James bufó y rezó para que la profesora no empezara con su discursito de todas las clases ('no se qué te sucede, Potter, antes eras muy bueno en transformaciones y ahora ni siquiera entregas la tarea…'). Bla, bla, bla. A James le importaba una mierda transformaciones. En realidad, últimamente empezaba a odiar la materia, y eso que era su favorita. Pero transformaciones en séptimo había empezado a significar LILY EVANS. Porque este año la señorita prefecta perfecta decidió sentarse delante de él y Sirius, y por consiguiente, arruinarle la vida. ¿Quién puede aprobar un examen sin prestar atención en clase? Nadie. ¿Quién puede prestar atención en clase cuando el amor de tu vida se sienta delante de ti? James Potter no podía.  
No es que no _intentara _concentrarse, pero ese aroma que lo traía loco desde hace años lo llevaba a volar por cualquier lado. Y escuchar lo que Lily hablaba con Alice se había vuelto su mayor prioridad durante toda la clase, siempre era una buena manera de sonsacarle información a escondidas, por ejemplo, había aprendido que el color favorito de Lily era el verde porque le gustaban sus ojos, que a veces desearía ser invisible ('_yo te presto la capa')_, y que extrañaba mucho a sus padres y a su hermana, aunque la última la odiara. Había aprendido que el primer beso de Lily había sido en quinto año con uno de Ravenclaw que le rompió el corazón y de lo que estaba completamente arrepentida, que le daba miedo enamorarse y que nunca le había sucedido de verdad. Que le costaba dormirse de noche si habían tormentas, que su relación con Snape iba de mal en peor e infinidad de cosas más.  
Y a menudo Sirius se reía ('amigo, no sabes la cara que pones cuando la escuchas, algún día te voy a traer un babero') pero a James no le importaba. Amaba escucharla, su voz, sus risas, la forma en que se expresaba… Pero lo que si le importaba (y mucho) es que ella nunca lo mencionara. Y nunca es nunca. ('te lo juro, Lunático, es como si no existiera') le dijo angustiado un día a su amigo el licántropo en la sala común.

Remus, que no para nada había sido el cerebro de los merodeadores, lo tranquilizaba diciéndole que obviamente Lily no iba a mencionarlo sabiendo que el estaba detrás de ella. Pero James no se calmaba ni un segundo. En lo más profundo de su alma, y aunque no quiera aceptarlo y sus amigos le hayan mencionado mil veces que Evans no caería rendida a sus pies de un día para el otro, ('A menos que la hechices', solía decir Sirius); James tenía el presentimiento, y estaba casi seguro, de que ella no hablaba de él porque no tenía nada que decir sobre él.  
Y la verdad el chico prefería que aunque sea lo insultara, o algo. No le importaba que ella aún no se habia dignado a llamarlo por su nombre ('para mi eres y serás Potter eternamente, Potter) y tampoco le importaba que el 99,9 % de las veces que la pelirroja le dirigía la palabra era para insultarlo, aunque últimamente estaba menos quisquillosa, ya no delataba a James y a Sirius en sus travesuras, y James pudo jurar que una vez había insultado al profesor Binns, el viejo fantasma que enseñaba historia de la magia, en sus espaldas.  
Y ahí estaban otra vez, malditos sean los martes por tener transformaciones doble.

Sin saber como, James había desarrollado la sorprendente habilidad de cerrar la audición de su oreja izquierda (justo donde se sentaba Sirius, que parloteaba más qué mil cotorras juntas) y concentrar toda su atención en la oreja derecha, que estaba justo detrás de Lily. Y hoy Lily estaba en uno de sus días buenos, eso significa, que hablaba mucho.  
Porque sorprendentemente ella podía hablar, responder cuando le preguntaban (y cuando no también) tomar apuntes y aprobar todas las materias con excelentes calificaciones.  
Y hoy se había bañado con el Shampoo que tenía gusto a cítricos y el favorito de James. Ya reconocía todos los que usaba, y ni hablar de los perfumes.

Al verlo oliendo 'hacia delante', Remus negó con la cabeza lentamente.

James quería aspirar completamente, su esencia, y a veces lo lograba. Ese olor tan particular lo hacía cerrar los ojos y trasladarse a cualquier lado, siempre junto a ella. A veces, era después de un partido de Quidditch, donde el equipo había ganado gracias a él y Lily sonriente lo abrazaba y le decía que estaba orgullosa. Otras veces era James defendiéndola del idiota de Quejicus, cuando la llamaba sangre sucia. A veces simplemente eran ellos, solo ellos, en cualquier lugar ; Hogwarts, el callejón Diagon, la playa…  
-Potter, ¿debo preguntarle por tercera vez o ya está listo para responder?

Sirius lo zarandeó con fuerza y James se dio cuenta que toda la clase estaba esperando que responda, riéndose, menos Mcgonagall que lo miraba con furia y con esa cara ya conocida principalmente por él y Sirius que decía claramente 'en cualquier momento te castigo para que limpies de forma muggle los baños de todo el castillo'.

-Eh… disculpe, profesora. ¿Podría repetirme…?

-Potter, si quiere soñar, sueñe de noche, no en mis clases. Y la próxima está castigado.

Y todos rieron. Y ella se dio vuelta sonriente y también rio. Y lo miró. Se miraron. Fue muy rápido, Lily se dio vuelta de nuevo en cuestión de segundos.

Y James perdió todo. La concentración, la paciencia, la vida, el aire para respirar, los sentidos. De fondo, muy lejos se escuchaba a Mcgonagall quejándose otra vez ('este chico va reprobar la materia…').

-_Al diablo con transformaciones – _pensó despreocupado – _pero pueden hacerme un examen de la vida completa de Lily Evans, en ese sí, apuesto la varita, la escoba, el mapa del merodeador y la capa a que me saco una __**S'**_


	7. Diversión

**Momentos mentira**

-¡Les juro que ya no lo soporto! –

Lily Evans entró a su habitación más tarde que todas sus compañeras, como de costumbre, ya que cursaba muchísimas más materias que ellas. Tiró su mochila en el suelo y se recostó en la cama suspirando.

-¿Qué te hizo James esta vez? – preguntaron sus amigas a coro, con los ojos en blanco.

-¡Le dijo a Dumbledore que estábamos saliendo! … ¡No se rían, lo hizo en serio!

-¡Oh, vamos Lily! – Reclamó Alice - ¿Quién no estaría feliz si JAMES POTTER inventa rumores sobre un romance con alguna de nosotras? A mí, particularmente no me molestaría en lo más mínimo…

-¡Yo! – Exclamó Lily exasperada - ¡Si les gusta tanto, se los regalo en paquete y todo!

-Lo que pasa, amiga – repuso Mary – es que a el solo le gustas TÚ.

-No le gusto, Mary, solo está obsesionado conmigo.

Lily se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos, _¿por qué estas cosas me pasan a mí? Solo quiero concentrarme en los estudios y en mis amigos y familia, no quiero que el estúpido de Potter me pregunte en un promedio de diez veces al día si quiero salir con él. _

-Hay una manera de que deje de molestarte – murmuró Alice

Lily se incorporó rápidamente y la miró expectante.

-¡Dile que sí!  
A Lily le agarró un ataque de tos nerviosa. ¿Salir con Potter?

-¿Estás loca?

-¡Es la única forma, Lily! Ya tengo un plan, mira, vas a hacer esto…

oOoOooOoOoOoOoOOo

A la mañana siguiente, las chicas se levantaron como siempre y bajaron a desayunar. Se sentaron en sus habituales asientos, casi en la punta de la mesa, en frente de James, Lupin, Sirius y Peter. Apenas terminaron el desayuno y Lily se levantó, James la siguió, como de costumbre.

-Buen día, Lily – Dijo sonriente, poniéndose delante de ella - ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

_Uf, otra vez no, por Merlín._

-Lily, ¿saldrías conmigo?

_¡¿Por qué a mí?_

-Lily, ¿saldrías conmigo?

-¡NO POTTER! ¡ES LA VEZ NÚMERO 10 QUE TE LO DIGO EN LA SEMANA!

-En realidad la 25 – dijo el haciendo una mueca – le ordené a Peter que las contara por mí.

-¡¿Y no te alcanzan 25 rechazos?! – pregunté exasperada.

-Sinceramente, no. Hasta los 100 no paro.

Lily negó lentamente con la cabeza, este chico estaba perdido.

-Lily, ¿saldrías conmigo?

Y ese fue el 'Lilysaldríasconmigo' que rebalsó el vaso.

-¡SI JAMES, ESTA BIEN!

_Al fin se calló. Qué bueno. Espero que ahora se vaya y en paz. En dos días hay evaluación de transformaciones y todavía no logro que mis botones se conviertan en escarabajos. _

-¿En serio? – Preguntó el  
_¿Por qué le tiembla la voz a este idiota? ¿Acaso se creyó que es de verdad? No saldría con él ni aunque fuera el último hombre de la tierra._

_No voy a contestarle. Me pareció algo sin sentido. No, no es en serio. Obviamente. Pero eso parece haberlo calmado. Uf, Alice dijo ayer que le diga que sí, ¿qué pierdo con probar?_

-¡Claro, James! ¿Cómo iba a bromear con eso? –_  
_Lily intentó hablar seriamente, pero aún no podía tragar que James se haya creido que saldría con él._  
_Y James seguía mudo, entonces comencé a recordar las palabras de Alice 'Actúa exactamente como el actúa contigo : de forma vulgar'

-¿Bueno, que esperas para venir a la cama conmigo? –Lily sintió asco por cada palabra pronunciada.

_Ja ja, pagaría veinte Galleons para ver la expresión de la cara de Potter otra vez. _

-¿Disculpa? – preguntó él abriendo los ojos confundido.

-Ya estamos 'saliendo'… ¿Qué pretendes hacer? ¿Besarnos románticamente e ir a Hogsmeade?

-Bueno… - Dijo él. Obviamente esa era su idea.

-Mira Potter – Lily intentó sonar madura_– _Una chica como yo ya está harta de esas cosas. O nos acostamos ahora, o me voy con alguno de los de séptimo.

-¿Acaso no eres virgen? – preguntó él cada vez más sorprendido.

-Ja, virgen. ¿Acaso tú lo eres? –_ Pobre, está bien que sea James Potter pero ya me está dando lástima..._

-Si – confesó él, algo avergonzado. -¿Con quién has…?

Lily sabía que iba a preguntar eso. Así que ya tenía la respuesta lista desde antes

-Con Snape – _Niña mala, Lily. Estás aprovechando que estás peleada con Severus…_

A James le agarró un ataque de tos nerviosa. Luego me miró con los ojos abiertos al punto de estallarle.

-¿Estás bromeando, verdad?

-No, Potter. ¡Me cansaste! Ya te di la oportunidad de ``salir´´ conmigo y la desperdiciaste hablándome de cosas sin sentido. Adiós.

Lily le dio la espalda._  
Ya sé que soy cruel, pero se lo merece, ¿no?_

-Quería salir contigo, pero nunca me hubiese imaginado que detrás de ese cabello rojo y esos ojitos de ángel pienses como una prostituta.

_¡AH, NO! ¡ESO FUE DEMASIADO!_

-¿En serio te creíste todo? _– Lily _se dio vuelta y lo miró con una de sus peores caras

_Pobrecito, cada vez está más confundido._

-¿Todo que…?

_Oh, Merlín._

-Potter, era un intento de que no me molestes más, pero ¡No creí que fueras a creerlo!

James la miró algo asustado

-Me voy a Encantamientos, te veo después. – dijo él rápidamente… y se fue caminando para el lado equivocado.

_Aunque sea esa semana me dejó tranquila…_

_SOLO esa semana._


	8. Furia

Momentos furia

Me llamo James Potter y estoy en séptimo año de Hogwarts. Sinceramente, mi vida se reduce a molestar a Quejicus tanto como pueda ( y los demás Slytherin nunca quedan descartados, obvio), escaparme por ahí con los chicos e intentar enamorar a Evans. Aunque este último queda descartado desde que la muy malvada está saliendo con ese malnacido de Diggory.

¿Alguien puede decirme qué le vio? Es aburrido, forma parte del club de ajedrez, pasa el 80% de su tiempo en la biblioteca y además, es feo. Es decir, en los chicos más lindos de Hogwarts salió en puesto numero 15 de 20 o algo así. ¡Sirius estaba primero y yo segundo! Evans tendría que apreciar la belleza de un buen Gryffindor.

Ninguna chica se resiste al vernos parados en las esquinas del colegio con la camisa fuera de lugar y la corbata torcida. Y Sirius y yo tenemos nuestros propios códigos para catalogar chicas. Las comparamos con criaturas mágicas. Es decir, cada vez que pasan por en frente nuestro, nos miramos y soltamos algo como 'Trol' (para casos extremos de fealdad) o 'Hombre Lobo' (si es peluda.) La mejor categoría es Unicornio, esas son las guapas (aunque podría decirse que Sirius y yo ya estuvimos con todas las guapas) y para Evans simplemente decimos 'Fénix'. ¿A qué tiene cierto parecido? Tal vez por el color del cabello, no sé. Siempre me han gustado los fénix (y Evans también).

Hablando de Diggory… Es un Hufflepuff, todos creen que los Hufflepuff son tontos, aunque no más que los de Slytherin. El sombrero seleccionador envía a los mejores y valientes a Gry, a los idiotas cerebro de trol a Slytherin, a los nerds a Ravenclaw… Y los que no son nada de eso a Hufflepuff. Evans debería saberlo, además ¿por qué no se busca alguien de su propia casa?

Puaj, cada vez que los veo riendo tontamente en la biblioteca me dan ganas de agarrar a ese Amos y meterle su varita por donde le quepa.

Y ni hablar la vez que los vi besándose escondidos en los terrenos.

En estas instancias todos deben preguntarse, ¿cómo te gusta tanto Evans si parece tan aburrida como Diggory? La verdad es que Lily tiene un lado divertido, o eso es lo que siento. ¡Es que no está con el adecuado! Apuesto mi escoba (y eso es mucho que decir, ya que es mi posesión preferida después de la capa) a que si Evans me diera una oportunidad cambiaría totalmente (Renacería como un ave fénix, jeje).

Si se escapara conmigo alguna noche y fueramos hasta cabeza de puerco por ejemplo, tomaramos algo y después volvieramos mitad ebrios mitad riendo, ella entendería lo que es divertirse. O si alguna vez sintiese lo que es molestar a Quejicus, pero la aburrida y correcta Evans sigue empeñándose en defenderlo, está bien, todos sabemos que le falta cerebro… Pero en tal caso deberíamos defender a todo Slytherin.

Actualmente y para mi feliz, el idiota de Diggory está ahora en la enfermería (fue Sirius, lo juro)… Bueno, podría decirse que yo hice la mitad. Caramelos embrujados, una maravilla de Zonko que es ilegal y todavía no salió al mercado, pero el dueño nos conoce tanto que nos dio unas muestras gratis. Inmediatamente después de tragárselos, Diggory sufrió el efecto; que es nada más y nada menos que hiperactividad. Es decir, corrió por todo el castillo sin poder detenerse hasta que algun profesor inteligente lo vio y decidió llevarlo al a enfermería. Como siempre, es cuestión de días para que Madam Pomfrey lo cure y salga sano e idiota como entró. Mi plan en estos días era conquistar a Lily, pero 'el angelito Evans' pasa la mitad de su tiempo en la enfermería con su amado (digo la mitad porque la otra se la pasa estudiando y evitandome), y digamos que no soy tan caradura de ir junto a ella y a su moribundo novio para consolarlos.

Sirius insiste en que tendríamos que haberlo empujado al lago rociado con chocolate para ver si el calamar se lo comía, pero las ideas de Sirius suelen terminar mal.

En fin y resumiendo; ODIO a Diggory por merlín. Cada vez que lo veo se me incendian las venas y mi varita empieza a hacer chispas. Está bien, no es mala persona y mi mama siempre repite 'no juzgues a una varita por su forma, James' pero este idiota ya se pasó.

¿Quién se cree para estar con MI Evans? Si, mia, mia y nada más que mía. Nadie la puede tocar, ¿nadie entiende que estamos hechos el uno para el otro? Yo la amo… y Lily está en el proceso de reconocer el amor que siente hacia mi (es solo cuestión de tiempo).

Remus dice que toda mi **furia** recae en Diggory por el simple hecho de que salga con el amor de mi vida, y seguramente tenga razón, pero ¿qué puedo hacer para evitarlo?

El mundo me odia, voy a decirle a Quejicus que lo amo y a lanzarme desde la torre más alta del castillo. (Mentira, voy a tomar la escoba y perseguir a Quejicus tirándole hechizos, adios).


End file.
